regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 131
]] by Matthew Burger ]] Recap A crying Kobold, Dub Dub, enters Shenanigans. He is scared of a Bone Man attacking dead bodies. The party head out into the woods with Dub Dub. Shag talks with the walks with the Kobold in their native language, and the Kobold explains a necromancer is raising Kobolds as zombies and skeletons. Then the party run into 6 kobold skeletons who charge the party. It is revealed Tom has a Cooshee, and it attacks the skeletons. Dub Dub leads them to the other alive Kobolds. The party then return back to Bergshire out the back talk with Glib Glob, but he is also scared of the bone man. Inside Shenanigans is a Kobold wearing a skull. Shag and Tom talks with the Kobold with the Skull Mask. The Kobold admits he is a mercenary Necromancer. After sharing drinks, the Necromancer asks for a great soul being. Shag offers to sells the Necromancer Gwathir I Sindel for 300 gold, giving him half upfront, and the Necromancer agrees then heads upstairs. Shag tells the party the plan is for Gwathir to act unconscious and ties up in a sing operation with the Sheriff. Gwathir doesn't want to be bait, but agrees to the plan if he isn't tied up. That night Shag sneaks around the outside of the necromancer's window. The next day the party go fishing and the party all catch fish except Shag. That night Gwathir stays at the Red Rooster Inn. During the night Gwathir hears the sound of chains outside his room. He casts dancing lights and mirror image. The door bends in and out, and shadows move under the door. Gwathir casts levitate and leaves the building though the window and waits on the roof for half an hour, then goes back to the room. The next day everyone meets in the ally with the Kobold Necromancer. The Kobold Necromancer pays Shag the rest of the gold and the magic dagger. The party pretends Gwathir is in a barrels. The Kobold Necromancer says his plan is to resurrect Krewbarb. They head to the abandoned church that Doreen now owns to resurrect Krewbarb. Shag assassinates the Kobold Necromancer. The party feel guilty about killing him, so Tom stabilises him. Joe stabilises Gwathir. Tom then drugs the Kobold, and Gwathir casts Farie Fire on everyone in the church and usese mirror image on himself.. The party convinces the Necromancer that Krewbarb was revived then flew away, and Gwathir was brought back to life. Terra uses "Remove Fear" on the necromancer when the trip goes bad. They take him back to Sheanigans. The next day the Kobold Necromancer comes down from his room very confused. He sees Gwathir and asks why Gwathir is still alive. The party claim that Gwathir isn't there. Gwathir casts mirror image the starts to follow the Kolbold Necromancer. The Kolbold Necromancer flees Shenanigans. Gwathir follows after. The Kobold Necromancer fireballs Gwathir to death. Experience 1190.2 exp each Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans, Bartender * Dub Dub * Kobold Necromancer Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes